


Solidarity

by PurveyorOfBadPuns



Category: Astonishing X-Men, Marvel (Comics), Supernatural, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Big Mutant Family, Gen, Human!Dean Winchester, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY AO3 THINKS THIS HAS ADULT CONTENT, IT IS COMPLETELY FRIENDLY FOR CHILDREN, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Mutant Hate, Mutant Hunter!John Winchester, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutant Pride, Mutant Registration, Mutant Registration Act, Mutant Rights, Mutant Segregation, Mutant!Castiel - Freeform, Mutant!Meg Masters, Mutant!Sam Winchester, Mutants, NO ADULT CONTENT, Sentinels, So Much Mutant Politics, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurveyorOfBadPuns/pseuds/PurveyorOfBadPuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was all new to Dean.  All this mutant stuff.</p><p>Well, the idea wasn't new to him.  In fact, the idea was pretty damn old.  Ever since his mother had been killed by a mutant named Azazel, Dean and Sam had grown up chasing the teleporting bastard around the country and taking down other mutants that they came across.  Dean had hated them as much as his father for what they did to his mother, but when he came home from the grocery store to find Sam huddled in the corner, their dad unconscious, and stuff from the room still… floating, it hadn't taken much putting together.  He'd gotten Sammy out of there and they'd been on the run ever since."</p><p>On the run from mutant hunters, Dean takes his brother to the only safe place he can think of: Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  There, he meets influential mutant Castiel, one of the eight Novak children (all of whom have mutations of some sort), and Meg Masters, a woman with amazing strenghth and a dark past.  He starts to feel for these people, and has to make a choice.  When the time comes, will he stand with his father and his species, or with his brother and the people he has come to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry I've been slacking on my other fics. This is what I've been doing in the meantime! It combines my two great loves, Supernatural and X-Men, so naturally I'm pretty excited. I haven't forgotten about the Genderqueer!Dean works, though. I even have a multi-chapter fic about that coming soon, so keep an eye out!
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy.
> 
> Inspired by this picscam (requested by me, but made reality by megsdiamond): http://megsdiamond.tumblr.com/post/83708355117/meg-x-dean-x-cas-x-men-au-for-pinksatanypanties

"Just a little farther, Sammy," Dean said encouragingly.  "You're doing real good."

"Dean," the tall young man mumbled.  He sounded woozy from the blood loss.  That wasn't good.

"We're almost there, kiddo," Dean said, keeping his voice steady.  "Just hang on."  He looked back over his shoulder, but it looked like they were alone for now.

\--

"Help!  Please, we need help."  The voice from the gate was rough and deep and loud, and it brought Castiel running quickly.  There were two men standing at the gate, the taller one supported against the other.  He looked like he was bleeding.

Castiel was wary; it wouldn't have been the first time someone had tried to sneak in like this.  "Are you x gene positive?" he asked.

It took a long moment for the shorter one to reply.  He looked like he was struggling with the word.  "He… he is.  I'm not."  The last part came out too defensive for Cas's liking.  His expression must have hardened, because the shorter man's expression became desperate again.  "Please, he's hurt!"

Despite his misgivings, Castiel couldn't in good conscience leave them out there like that.  Anyways, there were lots of tough mutants on campus in case things went bad.  "Alright," he said, pushing the button to let them in.  "We have medical care facilities."

\--

This was all new to Dean.  All this mutant stuff.

Well, the idea wasn't new to him.  In fact, the idea was pretty damn old.  Ever since his mother had been killed by a mutant named Azazel, Dean and Sam had grown up chasing the teleporting bastard around the country and taking down other mutants that they came across.  Dean had hated them as much as his father for what they did to his mother, but when he came home from the grocery store to find Sam huddled in the corner, their dad unconscious, and stuff from the room still… floating, it hadn't taken much putting together.  He'd gotten Sammy out of there and they'd been on the run ever since.

Unfortunately, an acquaintance of their dad's had caught up with them in upstate New York and grazed Sam's side with a bullet.  Dean hadn't been planning to take them to _that_ school, but it was the only place he could think of that might take care of his weird-ass little brother.  When the man with the gravely voice came to the gate and let them in, his every nerve tensed up.  He knew he was surrounded by mutants on all sides.

He fingered the gun in his waistband as he followed the guy with the gravely voice.  He had… he had a huge set of black wings attached to his back, and he had to be older, maybe a teacher?  He looked to be around Dean's age, not Sam's.  Dean's immediate instinct was to shoot (after all, he'd been learning since he was a kid that mutant= evil) but he had to get Sammy help.  His little brother came first.

The man with the wings took them in to a building that looked like the largest one, and grabbed a passing woman.  She was blonde and was surrounded by two more blonde women who looked exactly like her.  Their eyes were a sickly white, and Dean had to exert effort not to shudder.  "Phoebe, this man is hurt.  Would you please alert the hospital ward to our presence?"

Dean didn't see the woman do anything, but suddenly they were surrounded by people who could be doctors and nurses and one of them was taking Sammy away…

"Hold up!" Dean shouted, whipping his gun out of his belt.  Everyone around him froze.  "Just give us the supplies and let us go."

"Your brother needs more care than you can give," the gravelly voiced man said cautiously, and Dean swung the gun to face him.

"Just let us leave or I shoot," Dean said frantically, because his brother was being taken out of his sight.  He'd take him anywhere else, a hospital, some random person's house if–

Suddenly a sharp pain spread across the back of his skull and everything went black.

"Meg, you didn't have to do that," Dean heard wing-guy's voice say with a hint of reproach as things faded out.

"Someone had to," replied a female voice from behind Dean's body, and it was the last thing he was aware of before he knew nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I just couldn't get it perfect, so I kept fiddling with it and it ended up taking way longer than it should. Good news is chapter 3 is already completely done except for editing, so it should be out within at least the next week or two, if not sooner. This chapter is a little shorter on action, heavier on dialogue. I've got some backstory for Meg this chapter, and the next one also has more Meg (yay!). Dean also has a little more introspection, which I like. Around chapter 4 or 5 I should be getting to more of Castiel's backstory, which I've worked pretty hard on as well. I'm really excited about this universe, guys, you have no idea! I just hope you're as excited about it as I am.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Meg was, and she wouldn't like anyone to know, the kid of the notorious anti-mutant activist who called himself Lucifer.She was sure if you looked hard enough, you could find videos of her when she was little waving the 'God Hates Muties' sign outside the Xavier institute, and fuck, she'd been proud of it.Until she stormed out of the house one day and ripped a door off it's hinges by mistake and found out exactly how much of a choice being a mutant _wasn't_.

She couldn't go to Xavier's because she was afraid they'd remember that little girl with the sign and turn her away, so she'd fallen right into the arms of a guy called Crowley who claimed he'd keep her safe but wanted a little more from her than she was willing to give.Him and his friends.When she'd finally gone to the police, she'd been put in state lock up for prostitution, because that was what mutants got, and it wasn't until a weirdo with wings showed up and offered her an alternative that she finally allowed herself to see a glimmer of hope.

And fuck if she was gonna let some idiot with a gun wreck that.She was nothing if not loyal, so when she saw this guy threatening Cas and her home she just hit him on the back of his skull, hard enough to hurt.Hopefully not hard enough to kill him, but she wasn't too picky on that front.

"Meg, you didn't have to do that," Cas said reproachfully.She shrugged, looking unimpressed.

"Someone had to."

The angel man gave a long suffering sigh."I had everything under control.He wasn't going to shoot, Meg, he was just scared."

"And now he isn't," Meg replied, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.Despite her short stature, she made a rather impressive picture.Her bleach-blonde hair (from when Crowley made her dye it) had finally grown out to a full head of chestnut curls, and she held herself like a fighter, which was fitting because despite her lack of official training she could really pack a punch.

"I suppose you are right," Castiel replied, though he still looked uneasy.

"Relax, Clarence, trigger-happy over here will be fine."She rolled her eyes."I know my own strength."

That got a chuckle out of Cas."I suppose you do," he said.

The nurses were swarming around Dean now, too, loading him onto a gurney and taking him after his brother.

"I'll go sit with him," Castiel said resolutely."He doesn't deserve to wake up alone."

Meg huffed out a sigh."You are too nice, Clarence."

"Relax," Castiel said with a grin that made her heart flutter a bit, and she hoped that she wasn't blushing.Her little crush on the winged man wasn't exactly a secret, but she didn't like to advertise it either."They've taken away his gun.How bad can he be?"

\--

Dean woke up not too much later.There was a throbbing pain behind his left ear, and every light in the room seemed way too bright.It took him a moment to remember where he was, but as soon as he did he was immediately on guard, body tense, eyes glancing around the room looking for the way out.He had to get out of there, he had to find Sam…

"Be calm, Dean.You are safe here," said a gravely voice next to him.Dean whipped his head around, eyes finding the winged man from earlier."My name is Castiel."

"The hell did you people do to me?" Dean spat, struggling into a sitting position.The movement only made his head throb worse, but he didn't let it show.Years of training with his dad had taught him that."How do you know my name?"

The winged man, Castiel, pursed his lips."When we attempted to take your brother for medical treatment, you started threatening people with a gun.We thought it would be best for the both of you if you were subdued.As for your name, your brother talked while under anesthesia."

As soon as Castiel mentioned Sam, one thought took over Dean's mind, obscuring everything else.Was Sam safe?Was he even alive?Dean just had this horrible image of him bleeding out on a hospital table while Dean was knocked out several rooms away, all because he was too stupid, _too much of a dumbass to even do that, right, Dean, you shouldn't be taking care of Sammy, you're pathetic_ …"My brother…Is he…?"

"He is perfectly fine," Castiel reassured him.A wave of relief spread through Dean, enough to almost make him forget that he was in the middle of enemy territory."Our doctors removed the bullet and he received a blood transfusion to replace what he lost.He should rest for the next couple of weeks while he heals.We would be happy to keep him here."

"No!" Dean shouted reflexively.The idea of his brother getting mutant blood was bad enough, but staying here…He couldn't think of what he'd do to take care of Sam, and it was great that they were letting him use their medical facilities, but he couldn't fathom owing anything else to these people.He had only come here as a last resort, and he definitely wasn't staying."I can't stay at a mutie school," Dean said absently, casting his eyes around the room, still looking for a way out. _Count the windows, Dean, one, two…Two windows, by the looks of the trees, second floor?You can make it to the ground without life threatening injuries, but not Sam.One door, but you have to get through the mutant to get there…Never underestimate a mutant, Dean.They could kill you a thousand different ways without a weapon, and would in a second, because their only goal is human extinction.That's why we hunt them, Dean, that's why we fight.Look for the exit…_

Oblivious to Dean's inner dialogue, Castiel frowned and answered calmly, "Dean, I would suggest that you not use that word to describe your own brother.After all, he is part of the X gene positive community now."

Dean flushed deep red."Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly."I just…"

"I understand, Dean.It is difficult to get rid of habits that you have held your entire life.But please do be mindful of your environment.We are not trying to hurt you, nor have we ever done so."

Dean nodded, looking down at the floor. _Stupid, Dean, that was a stupid move…_

Castiel continued on, no hint of reproach in his voice."I would be willing to let you stay in my spare bedroom while you wait for your brother's wounds to be healed.

Dean whipped his head up."Why would you do that?"

"Because no one is born full of hate, Dean.Hate can only be taught, which means that love can also be taught."He spoke of these big concepts so casually that it humbled Dean a little bit.Then, like he hadn't just been discussing deep issues of love and hate, Castiel said, "However, if you would prefer to find your own accommodations, we can schedule your brother to be moved to a public hospital as soon as his condition is slightly more stable."

Dean tried not to show how relieved that made him, but probably failed."Thank you," he said.

Castiel gave him what appeared to be a genuine smile."You are welcome, Dean," he replied.Suddenly, his eyebrows knitted as though he was listening to someone that Dean could not hear.He looked attentive for a moment, and then his eyebrows furrowed further."I am sorry, it sounds as though things will not be that simple.A sentinel has been detected moving towards our school, and others may be behind.We cannot in good conscience send your brother out into the world."

"What?"To Dean, sentinels were more of a vague idea, something that the government kept promising ("Put us out of a job," his father would mumble, "But it'll be worth it") to get rid of the 'mutant menace' for good, but never delivered on.Now that he knew Sam was X gene positive, though, things were different.He felt a curious stir of anger in his heart at the thought of anything that might hurt his brother.

Castiel stood up from his seat and offered an arm to Dean."We need to get somewhere safe."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I'm so sorry about how long this took! I started school and kind of got carried away. Hopefully updates should be a bit more regular now (I know I keep saying that). This chapter is my favorite so far because lots and lots of Meg. :D Enjoy!

Before Dean could respond to this new information, the door burst open.  "Clarence," said a voice that sounded distinctly familiar.  He frowned as his brain tried to remember.

Suddenly, it clicked.  "You!" Dean shouted, sitting bolt upright.  "You're the one that… You knocked me out!"

The girl just rolled her eyes and tossed her chestnut brown hair.  "Relax, kid.  I only did that because you were waving a gun around like your ass was on fire.  Now it wouldn't even take me one finger to keep you down."

Anger overtook Dean's self preservation instincts and he growled at her, "I'll show you what it'll tale to keep me down…"

She just gave him a smirk in return.  "What's the matter, big boy?  Afraid of a little girl?"

Dean slid his legs off the side of the bed and shakily got to his feet.  He stood a good foot taller than Meg, almost towering over her, but his height didn't have the proper intimidating effect and her smirk only widened.  "Very impressive," she said with a little shimmy.  Her eyes scanned down his body, making him squirm slightly.

"Meg," Castiel admonished softly.  His tone sounded gentle, but with a slight edge, and Meg immediately backed down.

"I just came to let you know, non-essential people are being moved to the danger room while the X-men, uh, redirect the sentinel," she said, and Dean was surprised to hear that she sounded actually sheepish.  Was there something going on with her and Castiel…?  _That's a possible weakness_ , said his father's voice, but this time he chose to ignore it.  "You and your new boyfriend need to get down there."

"He is not my–"  "I'm not his–"  Dean and Castiel both stopped, Dean with a glare and Castiel with a blank expression.

Meg got her smirk back.  "Sure," she said teasingly.  This was almost too easy.  It had taken her a while to learn how to push Castiel's buttons, and she still couldn't do it as well as with most people, but she still had to pick on him once in a while, and as for Dean…  If he stuck around, she had a feeling that she'd have a brand new hobby.  "Follow me.  Someone else is taking your brother down."

Castiel followed her without question.  It took Dean a couple of seconds to do the same, but eventually he gave in.  Much as he didn't trust these people, he did not want to risk being attacked by a giant robot, and he especially did not want to leave his brother alone with them.  As he walked, he tried to keep his eyes from wandering down Meg's curves.  She was the kind of girl he should _not_ be admiring, even if his body had other ideas.

Meg noticed Dean looking out of the corner of his eye and held on to her smirk.  Dean was kind of… cute.  Easy to rile up, and pretty attractive, too, she had to admit, though he wasn't the one Meg really wanted to look, not really.  The guy she actually wanted was never going to, though.  He was too busy being everyone's guardian angel to pay any particular attention to her.  _He didn't save you because he likes you_ , she reminded herself.  _You were just a person in need._

And God, she still needed him, but in a completely different way.  Not that she'd ever admit it out loud.

\--

_"Meg, you have a visitor."_

_"Fuck you, I don't get visitors."  Inside, she was panicking, because who the hell would visit her?  Her dad wanted to pretend she didn't exist.  Crowley…?  Well, she knew he was still out on the streets, because when she'd gone to the law they'd arrested her instead._

_"Just get your pretty ass up."_

_She could have resisted.  She really could have; she was much stronger than this guard, and she knew that he, unlike Crowley, wouldn't actually shoot her: too much paperwork.  Something made her stand up from her thin little bed, though.  She was waiting in the waiting room for ten minutes before someone came in._

_Castiel didn't make a very impressive figure.  Sure, he was tall, but he slouched and his back looked hunched with unnecessary weight, and his clothes, though nice quality, were messy, his dress shirt wrinkled and his tie loose.  Meg would never forget the first words he said to her:_

_"You don't deserve this."_

_Funny thing was, after three months inside, she'd started to believe that she did.  At the beginning, she'd been furious at the system that decided she was more of a criminal than her rapist.  This was the first time since her conviction that anybody had told her otherwise._

_"How would you like to get out of here?"_

_Meg just rolled her eyes at that.  He could offer all he wanted, but that didn't make it a possibility.  Castiel had leaned across the table at her and she instinctually leaned back, and that was the second sign she got that he was different from the guards; he stopped and pulled back into his own space._

_Then he set some paperwork on the table and slid it across.  That paperwork was the beginning of the rest of her life._

_"All completed," he said.  "You serve out the rest of your sentence while earning your high school diploma at Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters.  You just have to sign at the bottom."_

_She wanted to stop him.  Tell him he'd made a mistake, that they couldn't be interested in that little girl who'd protested against everything he stood for all those years ago, when he rested his hand over hers and this time she didn't pull away._

_"Everyone makes mistakes," he murmured, and in that moment she knew that he knew, and that he didn't care._

_They'd walked out of there together later that same day._

**Author's Note:**

> On terminology: Marvel has made it pretty clear that mutant is a non PC term lately. I use it in the description because it is the most well known term, but my characters (at least the politically correct ones i.e. Castiel) use "x gene positive." Dean uses mutant because he doesn't know any better, and Meg does because it makes people mad.
> 
> Yes, I take this way too seriously.


End file.
